Una segunda vez
by Lola300
Summary: Atem vio a su mejor amigo durmiendo debajo de un árbol, y sin poder evitarlo romperá la promesa que le hizo hace algún tiempo. Años después será Mahado quién cometerá ese mismo acto sin poder evitarlo. Solo una joven será testigo de las travesuras de sus amigos. [SEALSHIPPING] Mahado x Atem. SHONNEN-AI.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Fanfic: "Una segunda vez"**

 **One-shot**

 **Shonnen-ai**

 **Pareja: Sealshipping [Mahado x Atem]**

 _Este one-shot es la continuación de "Es la primera vez" Búsquenlo en mi lista de fanfic_

 _¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

.

.

En el palacio solo se escuchaban risas de dos niños que jugaban en el jardín principal. Corrían sin fijarse quién estaba en medio del camino. Un joven príncipe corría por los pasillos de un gran palacio junto a una niña que lo seguía sin censar. No miraba quién se atravesaba, pero quería llegar a su destino. En eso la niña saltó encima del futuro rey y cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Bájate de mí!

—Di que soy mejor que tú, príncipe.

— ¡M-Mana!

— ¡Mana, deja al príncipe!

—Solo jugábamos, Siamun-sama. —contestó la niña con un puchero. Siempre decía que el príncipe era muy flácido en cuanto al físico, algo débil de fuerza y por eso con gran facilidad podía ganarle a pesar que era menor que él. El príncipe se sentía algo humillado que una niña más joven que él pudiese ganarle. No le gusta su estatura y lo delgado que era. —Vamos a buscar a mi maestro, príncipe.

En una sala algo apartada de los salones y pasillos principales del palacio, un joven adolescente escribía sin cesar, las clases de su maestro sobre el deber de un sacerdote para con el faraón. El chico, aunque era eficiente, había llegado a un punto en que su cuerpo y mente no daba para más, sus manos temblaban de dolor y sus ojos se rendían con facilidad, no había dormido como era debido desde hace bastante tiempo. Miraba como su maestro se detenía al hablar, mirando desde el balcón, como si meditara en lo que iba a decir, y fue ahí dónde Mahado, el futuro sacerdote de la Sortija del Milenio, aprovechaba esas pausas para cerrar los ojos; recostó su cabeza en la mesa mientras dejaba caer la pluma de escritura, mirando como sus dedos dejaban la fuerza para sostenerlo. Antes de cerrar completamente los ojos, fijó su mirada en la venda de su brazo; recordó un hecho que pasó hace algunos días donde estuvo a punto de peligrar su vida. No era algo que se arrepintiera, después de todo lo hizo para salvarlo, para salvar al príncipe. Una criatura, algo peligrosa por su potente veneno, iba a morderle esparciendo su veneno, pero todo había cambiado hasta que el estudiante lo retiró de ahí, pero a cambio él recibió la mortal mordida cayendo al suelo y quejándose del dolor. Vio cómo el príncipe se asustó y tomó su brazo para absorber el veneno.

.

.

 _"_ _El próximo faraón no debería hacerlo…"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _¿Qué es lo que nos hace diferente? Corre sangre por tus venas igual que en las mías. Algún día viviremos como iguales en un mundo ideal…"_

 _._

 _._

El ver a su príncipe salvarle la vida cuando normalmente sería él quién debería protegerlo, y escuchar esas palabras era algo que le dio un calor en su pecho, un calor reconfortante, un sentimiento de calidez al generarle tales acciones que hace tiempo no lo sentía. La última vez que recordó ello fue cuando sus padres lo abrazaron por última vez antes de dejarlo en manos de su maestro.

—Mahado, ¿de qué ríes? —apareció su maestro detrás de él haciendo que el joven aprendiz saltara de la sorpresa. El mayor miró cómo su alumno rió al observar la herida en su brazo,

— ¡Lo siento, maestro! —Mahado tomó su pincel de caña y continuó su escritura.

—No veo gracioso que te haya mordido una serpiente venenosa. —cada vez más el maestro alzaba su voz de forma autoritaria, se molestó pero más que todo era su preocupación. Las secuelas que dejó el veneno hicieron que Mahado estuviese casi un mes en cama, y no le agradaba que su alumno se lo tomara tan a la ligera. —Deja distraerte en tus deberes. Te dije que venía un periodo fuerte para ti.

—Sí. —el menor continuó con sus deberes, pero si se notaba el cansancio acumulado de todo este tiempo y deseaba como nunca recostar su cabeza en la suave almohada. Esos pensamientos volvieron a distraer al aprendiz cuando su vista se desvió a ver dos figuras en la puerta. —Príncipe, Mana… —el heredero del trono de tan enigmático país estaba mirándolo algo angustiado y se acercó hasta la mesa mirándolo con preocupación. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hoy prometiste que nos iba acompañar. —Mahado había olvidado por completo esa pequeña promesa. Dejó su pincel encima del pergamino, pensando en la forma de excusarse por su falta a ello; jamás él había roto una promesa a su aprendiz y menos al príncipe.

—Lo siento, es solo que tengo mucho que hacer. —indicó bostezando. Se levantó a llevar los pergaminos que ya estaba escrito. El príncipe notaba el cansancio, sabía que no había dormido bien.

—Deberías descansar un poco.

—No puedo, príncipe, mi maestro no me lo permitiría.

—No eres un esclavo. —volteó su rostro con indignación. —Al menos los esclavos del palacio descansan, pero su maestro lo explota peor que ellos.

—Príncipe, ¿a dónde va? —vio como el menor salió de aquel sitio y decidió ir tras el sacerdote. Mahado sabía que cuando había las injusticias, el heredero era audaz y perspicaz, sabía que no se quedaría observando sino actuando. El menor vio al maestro de Mahado caminando por el pasillo.

—Sacerdote Thabit.

—Príncipe. —agachó la cabeza. — ¿En qué le puedo servir?

— ¡Mahado necesita descansar! —el sacerdote Thabit miró con molestias a Mahado mientras que él agachó su mirada con vergüenza.

—Entiendo por qué lo dice, sin embargo, está en un momento en donde debe esforzarse más para ser un gran sacerdote.

—Príncipe, por favor, no continúe.

—No, te vi que casi te caes junto a esos pergaminos. No estás aprendiendo nada en esas condiciones.

—Ya le dije, príncipe, es mi deber. No se preocupe.

—El príncipe tiene razón, Mahado, no asimilas nada en esas condiciones. Puedes tomarte el resto del día, y nos veremos mañana temprano. —ordenó el mayor. Mahado no podía creerle lo que el príncipe logró hacer.

—Sí. —El sacerdote Thabit agachó su cabeza en presencia solo del príncipe, y le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a Mahado. Él sabía que a su maestro no le agradó nada lo que ocurrió y de seguro al día siguiente será más estricto. Atem a pesar que seguía siendo un niño, era algo perceptivo y notó esa pequeña e incómoda mirada que le dirigió a Mahado.

—Lo siento, Mahado. —desvió su mirada. —Es solo que me molesta ese tipo de trato. Además que tú no tratas así a Mana y yo sé que ella será una gran maga.

—Príncipe, ¿en serio crees que seré una gran maga?

—Claro que sí. —Mana se le abalanzó y cayeron al suelo.

—No eres tan debilucho como creí. —Atem hizo un puchero desaprobando aún que Mana utilizara esa palabra "debilucho" con él.

—Gracias, príncipe. Agradezco que usted se preocupe por mí, pero… Lo que hace el sacerdote es algo que debo superar. Ese esfuerzo me ayudará a ser un sacerdote digno de su majestad.

—Lo serás. —el príncipe respondió de inmediato. Estaba seguro que él sería el mejor sacerdote, no lo negaba por un segundo y esos sentimientos eran reflejados en sus ojos brillosos al solo ver a Mahado sonriendo.

Tomó su mano junto con la de Mana y decidieron ir al jardín real donde había un lago con peces, y un gran árbol llamativo en todo el medio. Mahado se sentó debajo de ahí apoyado en el tronco del árbol, contemplando al príncipe y a su alumna correteando, sonreía al ver cómo han crecido, sobretodo el príncipe que a su corta edad, tiene la actitud de todo un rey al defender al que más necesita.

Sus ojos se volvieron pesados y su cuerpo no le respondía. El cansancio que sentía por todo estos días de estudio y entrenamiento con magia lo habían dejado agotado. No evitó dejarse llevar por el sueño y quedarse dormido.

— ¡Ven, Maestro! —se detuvo la pequeña Mana al ver a su maestro dormido. —Se durmió.

—Debe estar muy cansado. Ha estado estudiando por varios días sin descansar bien. —comentó Atem acercándose hasta él, retirando algunos mechones de cabello que cubría su rostro. Lo contempló por algunos segundos hasta que la pequeña volvió hablar.

— ¡Ya sé, príncipe! Mi maestro despertará con mucha hambre, le traeré un poco de comida.

La niña rió graciosamente a su maestro. El príncipe decidió esperar a que su mejor amigo despertara y decidió se sentarse a su lado.

Era algo poco usual ver a Mahado en un estado de tranquilidad donde no estaba regañando a Mana o preocupado por lo que hacía, era algo placentero verlo en un estado de paz.

Atem no dejaba de mirarlo, era como algo hipnótico verlo así. No quería que nadie lo despertase.

De pronto su mirada se fijó en una zona de su rostro: Los labios. Recordó esa vez que se ocultaron detrás de un arbusto y quería que Mahado le explicara lo sucedido con un guardia y una sirvienta, que unían sus labios, se besaban y al no entender a la primera, Atem tuvo que mostrarle con hechos lo que quería explicara. El joven príncipe no negaba que la vez que besó a Mahado le gustó mucho, y quería volverlo hacer, pero al parecer el mayor le pareció mala idea, que solo las personas que aman pueden hacerlo; ciertamente al principio no entendía eso del amor, porque él sentía que amaba a Mahado y que veía justificado el beso, sin embargo, el aprendiz mayor le explicó que solo las parejas que se aman como el faraón amaba a su madre pueden hacerlo y que no está bien que el príncipe lo haya besado. Actualmente sigue sin diferenciar ese "amor" que habla su amigo, porque él siente que lo ama y no le ve diferencia alguna… De hecho, en ese momento al verlo dormido, han surgido cierto deseo culposo de volverlo hacer… De besarlo nuevamente.

—Yo se lo prometí. —susurró. No quería despertarlo, pero realmente quería volverlo hacer, aunque ya habían pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella vez. Se acercó colocándose frente a él, sintiendo la respiración de Mahado cerca. Atem solo se fijaba en sus labios y comenzó a cercarse a su rostro, cerrando sus ojos con lentitud y con suavidad nuevamente unió sus labios con los de él, como aquella primera vez. Era tan delicado el beso que era algo poco perceptible para que Mahado no se despertara, pero el corazón de Atem palpitaba a mil; le gustaba, le fascinaba volverlo hacer y aunque le había prometido jamás hacerlo de nuevo, en ese momento no sentía culpa en haber roto esa promesa, solo se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, aunque deseaba que por alguna razón, Mahado le correspondiera el beso.

Atem se estaba acercando a la pubertad, estaba surgiendo sensaciones y sentimientos que jamás lo había sentido y desde que lo besó por primera vez, nunca dejaba pensar en ello, de hecho, luego de ese suceso, las veces en que Mahado se le acercaba, tenía el deseo enorme de volver a besarlo, pero lo había cumplido hasta ahora.

El deseo del príncipe crecía cada vez más, y una sensación de estar más unido a su amigo se intensificó cuando inconscientemente acercó su pecho al cuerpo de Mahado y sus labios fueron apresados una vez más. Cerró los ojos para llevarse por ese momento, y sintiendo esa sensación de escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, sobretodo en su estomago, donde sentía cosquilleo.

Por alguna razón, quería que Mahado despertara y que lo aceptara, que compartiera esas sensaciones juntos, pese a que no era raro o correcto lo que hacía…

Ocurrió, Mahado despertó, pero no de la manera que él esperaba.

— ¡P-Príncipe! —gritó escandalizada la pequeña aprendiz al ver ese acto tan nuevo y extraño para ella. Atem sobresaltó y se levantó viéndola avergonzado y sin saber qué decir.

— ¡M-Mana!

— ¡¿Q-Qué le hace a mi maestro?!

—Yo… Yo…

— ¿Qué… Qué pasa, Mana? —comentó Mahado con debilidad por el sueño, sin embargo fueron los gritos de Mana que lo hicieron despertar dando un gran bostezo. — ¿Por qué gritas?

Mana miró al príncipe mientras que estaba con la cabeza agachada sin el valor de mirar a su amigo, a ese amigo que prometió que jamás volvería hacer _eso_ , pero ese momento había roto su promesa, se había aprovechado de lo imposibilidad de Mahado.

Mana no entendía nada, no entendía porque Atem unió su boca con la de su maestro si la función era comer y hablar. A pesar de ello, notó que su amigo estaba avergonzado y no quería acusarlo.

—Le… Le traje algunas frutas, maestro.

Ante aquella respuesta, de lo avergonzado, el joven príncipe pre-puberto salió corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás.

— ¡Espere, príncipe! —llamó Mahado ante la reacción. — ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Mana dejó la canasta llena de fruta cerca de su maestro y fue tras su amigo. Caminó por los pasillos buscándolo aunque sabía bien donde estaba, lo conoce bastante bien como para saber los lugares en dónde quiere esconder.

—Príncipe, ¿qué hace escondiéndose? —Preguntó Mana al asomarse en un jarrón grande que estaba por el pasillo. Vio al príncipe con la cabeza agachada, aunque más que eso, es la incomodidad de verlo ahí apretado. —Ya no es tan pequeño como antes. Veo que está muy incómodo. —su comentario fue detenido ante las palabras extrañas para ella que dijo su amado amigo.

—Yo le prometí no volverlo hacer… —Atem cada vez más ocultaba su rostro de la vergüenza. Mana no sabía a qué se refería con _no_ _volverlo hacer,_ pero no quería verlo así, aunque no entendía lo ocurrido anteriormente.

—Yo no le diré nada a mi maestro…

— ¿De verdad?

—Así es… Ya salga de ahí —Mana le dio la mano. Atem lo miró por algunos segundos y cedió. Por algunos minutos buscaba la forma de salir del jarrón, se había quedado atorado. Realmente estaba tomando en cuenta que si quería esconderse, ya no sería en uno de los jarrones del palacio. —Ya usted no cabe en los jarrones.

Al salir de ahí, el príncipe se apoyó en las paredes del palacio mirando hacia el techo, pensando cómo podría mirar a Mahado nuevamente cuando le prometió no hacerlo de nuevo… No darle un beso. Miró a Mana, rogándole con la mirada que nunca le comente lo que vio a nadie, ni menos a su maestro

—Por favor, Mana, no le digas nada a Mahado de lo que viste. No me lo perdonará. —rogó. Mana vio lo desesperado que estaba, a pesar de todo, él era su amigo y guardaría ese secreto como si fuese suyo para que él no se sintiese mal.

—Lo prometo… —Atem le sonrió agradeciéndole. No quería perder la confianza de Mahado por no haberse controlado. La joven aprendiz se recostó en la pared igual que Atem y miró algo curiosa. A pesar que guardaría el secreto, no podía dejar de preguntarse esas acciones de Atem hacia su maestro. —Pero, ¿qué le estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué unió su boca con la de él, príncipe?

Atem no pudo evitar sonreír y recordarlo. De todas formas, fue algo que deseó y por más que lo reprima, no podrá olvidar esa sensación.

.

.

 **XxX**

.

.

Ya habían pasado años, y ese príncipe ya era un gran faraón, era respetado y querido por su pueblo. A pesar de ser tan joven, estaba reinando como un adulto todo un país y enfrentando los problemas que siempre se avecina.

Leyendo algunos pergaminos sobre información de saqueos, la joven y futura sacerdotisa Mana había recostado su cabeza en la mesa mientras veía al faraón, o como ella lo llamaba aún "Príncipe" leía esos "aburridos" pergaminos.

En eso recordó cierto suceso que había pasado hace años y que ella al principio no lo entendía. Ahora que ya era algo mayor, pudo entender a la perfección lo ocurrido, y no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risa al imaginar la expresión de su amigo si menciona aquello que tanto deseó que no contara.

— ¿Sabe, príncipe? Recordé algo curioso cuando éramos niños.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué recordaste, Mana? —preguntó algo distraído con los pergaminos.

—Un beso…

— ¿Beso? —Atem la miró fijamente, se había sentido algo avergonzado. Bajó el pergamino hasta la altura de la pequeña mesa que estaba en frente. —Mana, ¿tú y yo… nos besamos?

—Hm, no exactamente conmigo. —Ella se acercó lo más cerca para susurrarle y él escuchar atentamente. — ¿Se acuerda? Usted, debajo del árbol, mientras yo buscaba algunas frutas… —ella jugueteaba con los pergaminos que estaban en la mesa, mientras veía la reacción de su amigo que cada vez era algo divertida para ella. —Además que… recuerdo ciertas palabras que me dijo "Le prometí que no lo volvería hacer" ¿acaso ya lo había hecho antes? En ese momento no entendía nada, pero… Ahora si…

—M-Mana… —Los ojos de Atem estaba algo perplejo pero su cara estaba rojiza de la vergüenza recordaba ese suceso que había olvidado. Mana reía divertida.

De repente, un hombre alto y elegante entró al salón con un pergamino en su mano. Se dirigió a donde estaba el faraón y este al verlo volteó su rostro al solo recordar el pasado.

—Faraón, aquí está el pergamino que me pidió. —Mahado vio a su rey con el rostro del otro lado y Mana lo que hacía era reírse divertidamente— ¿Le ocurre algo?

—…Nada. —Atem volteó nuevamente su rostro pero en los pergaminos, sin quiera mirar a su amigo. Vio a su alumna reírse de la situación y frunció el ceño.

—Mana, deja de molestar al faraón, está trabajando y no debe distraerse.

— ¡No lo molesto, maestro! Solo hice que se acordara de algo. —La aprendiz solo reía, Atem disimulaba que no le importaba, pero en sus adentro se retorcía de la vergüenza, sobretodo porque Mahado estaba ahí, ¿Por qué Mana le hizo recordar _ese_ _suceso_? —Bueno, ya vuelvo, les traeré algo.

Mana la miraba con desconfianza, esas risas traviesas eran cuando ella decía o hacía algo que no debía, además que él veía a su faraón algo aturdido.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo, faraón?

—No es nada.

—Está algo rojizo sus mejillas, ¿tendrá fiebre?

—Ya te dije que no es nada. —Atem realmente no quería hablar con él, no en ese momento, pero estaba trabajando y sus cuestiones personales debe dejarlo a un lado.

—Se ve algo cansado. No ha dormido bien, ¿cierto?

—Estoy bien, ya casi termino.

Mahado le preocupaba la salud de él, cuando hacía vigilancia en la noche, veía al faraón caminando por los pasillos, diciendo que no ha podido dormir por las preocupaciones.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y se escuchó como algunos pergaminos cayeron al suelo. Mahado levantó su vista y vio al rey con los ojos cerrado en su asiento.

—Se durmió. —comentó con una sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente que su faraón era algo terco y no quería admitir que moría por recostar su cabeza en una suave almohada, pero no quería mostrar ninguna señal de debilidad ante nadie, tenía su orgullo y no solo por ser rey sino como persona. Se acercó ante su presencia, arrodillándose y con mucho cuidado y muy silencioso comenzó a recoger los pergaminos que habían caído desde las piernas del faraón. No pudo evitar mirar su presencia ahí sentado; Su mano izquierda debajo de su mentor sosteniendo su cabeza, sus piernas cruzadas dando una elegancia de la propia nobleza… Su rostro mostraba una paz que solo era visible a la hora de dormir. Mahado detalló todo de él, y de alguna forma, su mirada se fijó únicamente en esa boca entreabierta que inhalaba y exhalaba con suavidad. Se dejó hipnotizar por todo lo que veía en él, como una atracción, como un deseo, como si todo lo que había aprendido como sacerdote y sirviente de un reino se haya ido por la borda, porque solo pensaba en esos labios carnosos que deseaba tocarlo con los suyos. Atem no era un niño, era todo un hombre, su cuerpo cambió y su mente también, es algo que desde hace un año Mahado ha sentido, una extraña atracción desde el día que lo vio bañarse desnudo en el río Nilo, era un deseo de tocarlo, mas no lo hizo por respeto, pero no en estos momentos no pudo evitar que sus labios se uniera con los de él, y fue la sensación más placentera. Prácticamente era un rose, era tan suave el beso que era algo difícil que con ello Atem se despertara, pero sentía que su corazón saldría por su boca. Se sentía algo hipócrita que hace años cuando el príncipe lo beso siendo niño, Mahado le dijo que esos gestos no deberá hacerlo, ni muchos menos entre hombres, que no era correcto, pero mirarlo ahorita, haciendo todo lo contrario.

Él se preguntaba en su cabeza qué era estaba haciendo, si lo que hacía no era correcto, aprovechar la indisponibilidad del rey para un deseo propio que le costaba controlar podría meterlo en problema, pero más que nada, abusar de esa manera podría costarle la confianza de su rey… como deseaba que el faraón despertara y le aceptara el beso, así sea por unos segundos, no quería que terminara, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera para continuar con el beso, aunque querría que Atem le correspondiera.

Todo acabó cuando una voz femenina gritó tan fuerte que hizo que el rey despertó de golpe.

— ¡M-Maestro!

— ¡M-Mana!

— ¡¿Qué hace con el príncipe?! —Mana había llegado en ese momento, con una cesta de frutas para compartir con el faraón y su maestro, pero jamás esperó ver ese panorama, lo esperaba de Atem, pero no de su maestro.

—Yo… Yo… —Mahado no sabía que decir, era tanta la vergüenza que se notaba el rubor de sus mejillas. Mana no pudo evitar reír de la impresión.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mana?, ¿por qué gritas? —Atem miraba a su alrededor, ubicándose en dónde estaba y vio a Mahado, con la mirada hacia el otro, por alguna razón para él, todo esto le parecía familiar.

La vergonzosa expresión de su maestro y la de confusión del príncipe hicieron el panorama algo conocido por ella, es como si viviera nuevamente ese momento, pero ya ella sabía cómo responder a toda esta situación, mirando con travesura a su maestro mientras él rogaba con su mirada no decir nada…

Después de todo, ella se sentía cómplice de las diabluras de sus dos mejores amigos.

 _._

 _._

 _Le traje algunas frutas, príncipe…_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 **Edades de los personajes:**

Primera etapa: Mahado (17), Atem (11), Mana (8), Thabit (40)

Segunda etapa: Mahado (22), Atem (16), Mana (13)

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios uwu


End file.
